


【鱼进锅】扭蛋男友番外

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】扭蛋男友番外

于谦说的是实话,郭德纲是他的最后一单,干完这个按照早头的说法就是位列仙班了,按照现在就是升职了,提干了。

他们把郭德纲的攻略指标标注为地狱极难度,攻略下来可以连升三级。

其他人都摇摇头, 原因不是太难攻略而是……“太穷了吧,跟他搁一块难受死了要。”

于谦刚来这不久,听他们说的,感觉他们是一群小学生。

先升级再说吧,不升级哪来的好日子？光吃喝玩乐回来还不是让人使唤。

他去找郭德纲了,听名字就是个不好惹的,还是软一点……

谁想到是这么个别扭性子。

他怀疑测试机器是不是出错了,这个人很好相处嘛,乖乖的,早上起来迷迷糊糊的也来抱自己。

只是刚刚来到这个世界,他就明白为什么那些精灵因为他穷不愿意来陪他,好玩是扭蛋精灵的本性,所以对精灵来说,郭德纲的攻略难度就是地狱级。

原来他本身是极好接近的,只是他自己要克服自己的本性。三个月。

下班回来,收拾妥当于谦像昨晚一样抱着他,那人就用他的肉爪子勾着自己,脑袋窝在他怀里,刺儿头扎在他的下巴上。

他看着怀里的人。

升职之后精灵就可以自行选择伴侣了,不必任务一样和人周旋。

这只是其中一种福利而已,实际上并没有精灵选择和人类共度一生,他们觉得人类是他们的客户,甚至是奴隶主。

可是这个人不一样,他也没觉得对他好是一种压迫,那颗可有可无的心被装的满满的。

他们早已经牵过手了,酥酥麻麻的感觉让他很新奇。他听其他精灵说牵手亲吻甚至是上床都是以人类的需求为基础,他们本身反而觉得无味至极。

被包着的手在微微挣扎,可于谦并没有撒手反而越扎抓越紧,后来就变成十指相扣。

在回家的路上有卖卤煮的,他不爱吃那东西,他看了看于谦,“你饿不饿？要尝尝这个吗？”

于谦根本不用吃饭,他点点头。

生活比之前要好多了,否则连卤煮都给他买不起的。

于谦意外的爱吃这个东西。

说到底精灵来到这里,只是个人类的玩具罢了,只是用情侣这个名头掩饰。他们的喜好性格都要随着人类的想法来,人类要他们怎么样他们就要怎么样。

而人类在明白他们的使用规则之后往往会变得奇怪,所以有期限三个月的说法。

他看着这个人,他明明都知道规则。

于谦忽然贴近他,眼色沉沉:“我要亲你。”

即使在黑天,也能看见郭德纲忽然红了脸,他下意识向后退一步,就被人抓回来,他们紧紧贴着,郭德纲被迫抬头看着他。

于谦低下头就要亲,郭德纲歪着头轻轻躲开了,嘴唇向下就落在了脖子上。

他推着于谦:“讨厌！卤煮讨厌！”

于谦抬起头眼含笑意看着他:“您给我买的啊……”

郭德纲哼了一声,“以后吃这个躲我远点！”

于谦偏不,他在他脖子上狠狠嘬了一口,印上了一个红紫色的色情痕迹。

第二天郭德纲穿了个高领的衣服,换大褂时也有些扭捏。好不容易换得了大褂,于谦看着认真工作的人,心下一动,加上昨天已经得了甜头。

郭德纲看见了他眼里的渴望,只是想到大庭广众他就这样,耳朵又开始红。

于谦就当他默许,身子向前一探,两张唇就贴在一起,温温软软,实在是欲罢不能。

于谦刚要深入,人就哗啦一下都回来了,于谦只好放过他。

三个月一过那些精灵就都来找他,为了庆祝他升职大家不约而同的选择了酒吧。

于谦大手一挥:“我请！”

然后他们就喝开了。

与他要好的精灵问他哪来的钱,可别是变的,这么大笔花销容易被发现。

于谦呵呵笑,“我挣了三个月的工资。”

他们惊愕,那穷小子竟然给他这么多钱。

升职了之后这群精灵就开始见风使舵,于谦低低笑,都是千年狐狸，你跟我玩什么聊斋。

精灵是喝不醉的,他清明的看着郭德纲明明因为他受了欺负,回来还是给他擦洗,为了不让他难受自己去趴桌子。

第二天照顾自己特意起早煮了粥。

于谦心里暗暗做了决定。

他要做个真真正正的人类,与他满满变老共度一生。

精灵是可以变成人的,只是要打碎了再重新拼。那样的痛苦死了也不要经历。

之前没有精灵这么傻要放弃长生,经历这些只为了几十年。

他看着郭德纲,我要是能活着回来,你就是我的了。

整整两个月,他疼了两个月,却换来了和他的一生一世。

于谦抱着他,在他耳边轻轻的说,我最亲爱的。

end


End file.
